


E viene giù dal ciel

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OOC, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pre-Slash, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per molti il Natale è il periodo più bello dell’anno, ma per James Kirk è solo un giorno per sentirsi ancora più solo. Però in quella notte magica, talvolta, i desideri vengono esauditi.<br/>[Post Star Trek - Into Darkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	E viene giù dal ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, romantico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock  
> Coppia: pre-slash  
> Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, OOC  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Note: ambientata dopo “Star Trek - Into Darkness” nel periodo in cui sono a terra per le riparazioni dell’Enterprise.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

L’ufficio era silenzioso, non c’era nessuno oltre a lui. Kirk sollevò gli occhi dal pad e li massaggiò con le dita.  
Volse la testa verso la finestra e rimase a bocca aperta, non si era accorto che aveva iniziato a nevicare. Si avvicinò alla vetrata per osservare la neve che, lenta, cadeva sulla città illuminata a festa.   
Era la vigilia di Natale e la passava da solo, ancora.  
Tornò a sedersi alla scrivania e riprese a lavorare, così forse sarebbe riuscito a smettere di pensare, ma invece di guardare lo schermo tornò ad osservare la neve candida e immacolata che cadeva giù dal cielo.  
“Quel lieve tuo candor, neve…” si trovò a mormorare; un groppo gli serrò la gola e dovette deglutire un paio di volte per scioglierlo.  
Il comunicatore suonò facendolo trasalire “Kirk.”  
“Sono McCoy. Dove sei in questo momento, Jim?”  
“Uh… ecco sono a…”  
“Sei in ufficio” lo interruppe e non era una domanda.  
“No, no…”  
“Non sei bravo a mentire. Se vuoi, puoi raggiungere me e Joanna al…”  
“No, Bones, grazie, goditi tua figlia. Non mi voglio intromettere, non vi vedete mai…” rispose. Leonard era riuscito a sottrarre la bambina dalle grinfie della moglie ed era giusto che passassero il Natale insieme, se non ricordava male, era il primo da parecchio tempo.  
“Jim non passare il Natale da solo” consigliò, dalla sua voce traspariva tutto l’affetto che provava per lui.  
Nuovamente un nodo gli chiuse la gola e non riuscì a rispondere per un lungo momento.  
“Jim…”  
“Passa un buon Natale, Leonard. Da un bacio a tua figlia da parte mia” sussurrò chiudendo la comunicazione.  
Decise che era inutile restare ancora lì, non avrebbe concluso nulla, era quasi ora di cena, non che avesse particolarmente fame; avrebbe mangiato un boccone al porto spaziale e sarebbe tornato a casa, anzi sarebbe andato dritto al suo appartamento: il suo obbiettivo era quello di infilarsi sotto il piumone e aspettare che il Natale passasse anche quell’anno.

Al quartier generale della Flotta Stellare non c’era quasi nessuno a parte qualche guardia annoiata.  
L’edificio era desolatamente vuoto e silenzioso, ma cosa ci si poteva aspettare alla vigilia di Natale? Tutti gli ufficiali erano in congedo e i cadetti tornavano a casa per le vacanze.  
Indossò il cappotto grigio, sovrappensiero entrò nell’ascensore, e ne uscì al pian terreno senza alzare lo sguardo da terra.  
Desiderava solo andarsene da lì senza incontrare nessuno, il suo umore era già abbastanza basso.

Andò contro a un’altra persona, sollevò lo sguardo mormorando “Mi scusi ero distr… Spock!”  
“Capitano” lo salutò con un cenno del capo.  
“Cosa ci fa qui a quest’ora?” domandò più che sorpreso. Sapeva che per i vulcaniani il Natale non aveva nessun significato, ma per il tenente Uhura sì.  
“Dovevo finire di stilare dei rapporti sulla nostra ultima missione, inoltre il comandante Murray mi ha chiesto di preparargli una lezione per…”  
“Già, il lavoro prima di tutto, eh?” lo canzonò mettendosi guanti e cappello.  
“Nyota non sarà per nulla contenta che lei sia qui e non…”  
“Il tenente ed io abbiamo interrotto la nostra relazione, quattro punto due giorni fa.”  
“Perché non me l’ha detto?” chiese con impeto, pentendosi subito delle sue parole.  
“Non comprendo il motivo del perché avrei dovuto informarla di una faccenda privata.”  
Jim scosse la testa sorridendo “Quando succedono queste cose, solitamente tra amici, ci si confida.”  
Uscirono all’aperto e l’aria fredda e pungente li investì. Kirk sollevò il viso osservando la neve scendere leggera, alcuni fiocchi si posarono sul suo viso, sciogliendosi.  
Mille domande affollavano la mente del capitano dell’Enterprise, che probabilmente non avrebbe mai formulato.  
“Le va di mangiare qualcosa insieme con me?” domandò invece, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Credevo passasse questa ricorrenza con la sua famiglia” iniziò il vulcaniano e si rese conto di aver toccato un tasto dolente solo quando il volto di Kirk si rabbuiò.  
“Mia madre è su un altro pianeta, mio fratello anche, zio Frank meno lo vedo e meglio sto. Tutto l’equipaggio dell’Enterprise è in licenza…” spiegò con un’infinita tristezza nella voce, che indusse il suo vice ad avvicinarsi di un passo.  
“Non voglio passare un altro Natale da solo” ammise con impeto. “Mi scusi” aggiunse subito riprendendo il controllo di se stesso.  
“So che per lei questo giorno non ha nessun significato, ma per noi terrestri sì. Lo si trascorre con la famiglia, con la persona che si ama o con gli amici…” Kirk sentì un groppo salirgli alla gola, non aveva nulla di tutto quello e mai come allora gli pesava “Per favore non mi lasci solo…”  
Il primo ufficiale parve colpito dalle sue parole e si limitò ad annuire.

Camminarono uno affianco all’altro attraversando il parco dell’Accademia, verso gli alloggi.  
La neve cadeva lieve su di loro, i rumori della città erano ovattati, a quell’ora non c’era molta gente in giro. Jim rimuginava sul dove andare, ma aveva scartato quasi tutte le opzioni. Potevano rifugiarsi nel bar del porto spaziale, ma era un luogo squallido per trascorrere la vigilia di Natale.  
Kirk si volse a guardare il suo vice che scrutava la neve.  
“È bella, vero?” chiese soffermandosi a osservare il collega; Spock aprì le labbra per parlare, ma qualcosa nell’espressione di Jim lo trattenne.  
Kirk si accostò a lui che rimase immobile gli occhi fissi nei suoi; succedeva spesso, anche sul ponte di comando. Per pochi secondi esistevano solo loro, si comprendevano senza parlare e come diceva McCoy: erano su una frequenza d’onda che solo loro potevano captare.  
Il loro respiro creava nuvolette bianche, il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, solo in quel momento Jim si accorse del lieve tremore che scuoteva le membra del vulcaniano.  
“Sta tremando.”  
“Ho freddo.”  
Kirk sbatté le palpebre arrossendo “È vero, lei non ama le basse temperature. Poteva ricordarmelo invece che morire congelato.”  
“Non ho ancora raggiunto uno stato di ipotermia tale da rischiare la vita, capitano. Inoltre sembra che camminare sotto la neve la rassereni.”  
Kirk restò a bocca aperta a quelle parole, poi sorrise dolcemente reclinando il viso di lato.  
“Venga” lo invitò tirandolo per la manica del cappotto.

Gli avevano assegnato un appartamento all’ultimo piano, da lì si godeva una vista meravigliosa della città illuminata.  
Alzò il termostato di qualche grado, anche se nell’ambiente vi era già un bel tepore.  
“Si accomodi. Le dispiace se mi cambio e mi metto comodo?”  
“Faccia pure, capitano.”  
Kirk sparì nella stanza attigua e ne riemerse poco dopo con un paio di jeans neri e un maglione azzurro.  
“E per favore, almeno per questa sera, mi chiami semplicemente per nome.”  
Spock annuì guardandosi attorno, il soggiorno era ampio e una grande vetrata forniva un esteso panorama di San Francisco.  
Era tutto ordinato e impersonale, non c’era nulla che potesse dare qualche indizio di chi viveva lì. Per Kirk era solo un alloggio temporaneo, la sua stanza era quella sul quinto ponte dell’Enterprise.  
“Non ho niente in frigorifero, non avevo in mente di avere ospiti. So che non è il massimo mangiare cibo replicato la vigilia di Natale, ma non ho niente di meglio da proporle.”  
Spock lo raggiunse nella piccola cucina e l’osservò destreggiarsi con le stoviglie.  
“Jim?” lo chiamò attirando l’attenzione su di sé “Come avrebbe trascorso questa festa se io non fossi qui?”  
Gli occhi chiari di Kirk si rabbuiarono, posò i piatti sul tavolo con un sospiro mesto.  
“Avrei mangiato latte e biscotti e mi sarei rifugiato a letto sotto il piumone, sperando di addormentarmi presto, affinché la notte di Natale passasse il più in fretta possibile” spiegò tossendo un paio di volte per schiarirsi la voce.  
“Patetico vero?”  
Il vulcaniano gli si avvicinò ancora, profondamente colpito da quelle parole e dal tono con cui erano state pronunciate.  
Se fosse stato completamente umano, si sarebbe proteso verso il capitano, l’avrebbe tratto a sé e stretto in un abbraccio per scacciare tutta quella tristezza, malinconia e solitudine ma era vulcaniano quindi rimase in silenzio attendendo che Kirk riacquisisse il controllo di se stesso e così accadde dopo poco.  
Mangiarono parlando di lavoro e dell’Enterprise di come i lavori stessero procedendo al meglio.

“Spostiamoci di là” lo invitò “La temperatura è di suo gradimento” chiese sorridendo vedendo che il vulcaniano si era tolto la giacca grigia dell’uniforme rimanendo con l’aderente maglia nera che metteva in evidenza perfettamente il suo petto.  
Kirk distolse lo sguardo, da quando aveva iniziato a osservare quei particolari nel suo vice?  
In soggiorno c’era una pendola, vecchio stile, che scandiva il tempo che passava con i suoi rintocchi, Kirk amava quel ticchettio di sottofondo, gli dava un senso di sicurezza.  
Disputarono una partita a scacchi e Jim si perse nell’osservare il volto concentrato del primo ufficiale che studiava i pezzi e cercava la mossa decisiva e la trovò.  
Il capitano rise, poteva contare sulla punta delle dita le volte che aveva vinto ed aveva sospettato che il suo secondo lo facesse di proposito, poi scosse la testa a quel pensiero, non lo avrebbe mai fatto, non sarebbe stato logico.  
Si alzò e sparì in cucina, mentre Spock sistemava la scacchiera per una nuova partita.  
Il capitano tornò con due tazze fumanti una di tè per Spock e una di cioccolata per sé.

“Luce intensità uno” ordinò al computer che eseguì abbassando le luci, il divano era sistemato davanti alla vetrata. La neve stava cadendo ancora più fitta di prima.  
“Computer musica, cartella quattro, volume due” comandò; un istante dopo le note di una celebre canzone natalizia si spansero per la stanza.  
“Almeno un po’ di atmosfera…” sussurrò abbandonandosi sul divano, una dolce sonnolenza si stava impadronendo di lui, sorseggiò la cioccolata osservando la neve cadere, la sua mente prese a vagare raminga.   
“Mia madre amava il Natale” iniziò Spock rompendo il silenzio che si era creato tra loro destando Jim da quel quieto torpore, la voce bassa del comandante gli carezzava i timpani.  
“Diceva che era una ricorrenza che univa tutta la famiglia e lei attendeva con impazienza quel giorno, soprattutto per scambiarsi i regali” raccontò il primo ufficiale.  
“Avrei voluto poterla conoscere” mormorò Jim, bevendo un lungo sorso di cioccolata.  
Spock si volse verso di lui con un’espressione corrucciata, era così buffo che Kirk rise.  
“Non ho nessun regalo per lei, la tradizione vuole…”  
Kirk posò la tazza sul basso tavolino e scosse la testa.  
“È in errore, Spock. Un regalo me l’ha fatto ed è il più bello e prezioso che abbia mai ricevuto.”  
“Non comprendo…”  
La pendola prese a battere la mezzanotte.  
Jim si protese verso di lui e fece una cosa che era tanto che voleva fare, posò la sua mano su quella del vulcaniano.  
Spock incatenò i suoi occhi neri in quelli chiari del suo capitano, non riusciva a decifrare quello sguardo, in realtà non riusciva a capire nemmeno quello che provava in quel momento.  
“Sei qui con me.”  
Spock mosse la mano, per un momento Jim temette che si allontanasse e lo respingesse, invece volse la mano verso la sua permettendo alle loro dita di intrecciarsi mentre i loro visi si avvicinavano.  
Kirk si passò la lingua sulle labbra.  
La pendola batté il dodicesimo rintoccò che risuonò nel silenzio più totale del soggiorno.  
“Buon Natale, Jim” soffiò Spock sulle labbra del superiore, posandovi le proprie, assaporando piano quelle dell’altro che sapevano di cioccolato.  
Kirk chiuse gli occhi spingendosi in avanti approfondendo quel bacio, sdraiandosi sul comandante.  
Si sollevò posando la testa sulla spalla del vulcaniano, il viso nascosto nell’incavo del suo collo, respirando il suo odore alieno, le loro mani erano ancora unite, mentre con quella libera Spock gli carezzava i capelli e la nuca, un gesto semplice, meravigliosamente umano.  
“Buon Natale, Spock” sussurrò beandosi di quel contatto fisico, di quella mano che gli sfiorava la testa, del respiro dell’altro che si infrangeva sui suoi capelli.  
Tutto quello riempiva il vuoto che si portava dentro e, per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo non si sentiva più solo.


End file.
